The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match
|Anterior = KOF '98 UM |Sucesor = KOF XII}}thumb|Portada del juego para PS2 thumb|150px|Character Select de KOF 2002 UM thumb|Imagen casera del juego en modo CPUVS The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match is the remake of The King of Fighters 2002 made by SNK Playmore , which includes new equipment, a new interface, balances in the game, new Desesperation Moves and a Background with the Artwork of the game during the "Hidden" (Hidden Super Desesperation Moves). Many teams have different themes since their previous appearances, as well as many have new musical themes for them. As well as The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match , this game also includes a Neo Geo adaptation of the original version as well as a gallery of old illustrations made by Nona. Las ilustraciones principales del juego fueron diseñadas por Hiroaki. El soundtrack ha sido completamente re-hecho y fué compuesto por Yasufumi Fukuda, Makoto Asai, Teruo Konishi, y un nuevo arreglista llamado Two-Five. El juego también fue lanzado para el Xbox Live Arcade Network este año. Método de Juego El juego fue totalmente renovado, la jugabilidad de su versión original fue mejorada tanto en corrección de bugs y errores así como de interfaz, los personajes han sido mejorados con nuevos comandos y Desperation Moves, Sprites y Presentaciones. Fue corregido y eliminado el Prestocambio o bien dicho el Daño Aleatorio que incluía su versión original, algunos movimientos fueron modificados para que encadenaran con otros y continuar los combos entre otros puntos. Cambio Importante thumb|200px|Nameless, sustituye a K9999 por problemas de Copyright Luego de que SNK retomara el control de KOF, la compañía no sabía que hacer con los personajes que eran propiedad de Eolith, quien editó KOF 2001 y KOF 2002. Los personajes que se tenían pensado eliminar eran Angel, May Lee y K9999. La decisión final fue conservar a Angel y a May Lee, pero K9999 fue eliminado definitivamente del juego, no por pertenecer a Eolith, sino por el parecido más que obvio con "Tetsuo", personaje de manga "Akira"; siendo el motivo por el cual crearon un nuevo personaje a su semejanza (en cuanto a movimientos) al cual irónicamente lo nombraron "Nameless" (Sin nombre). Playable Characters thumb|los personajes principales K' Team * K' * Maxima * Whip Legendary Esaka Team * Kyo Kusanagi * Benimaru Nikaido * Goro Daimon thumb|select screen junto con los jefes alternos Fatal Fury Team * Terry Bogard * Andy Bogard * Joe Higashi Art of Fighting Team *Ryo Sakazaki *Robert Garcia / "EX Robert" '99 - 2000 *Yuri Sakazaki Ikari Warriors Team * Leona Heidern / Orochi Leona * Ralf Jones * Clark Still Psycho Soldiers Team *Athena Asamiya *Sie Kensou / "EX Kensou (sin Psycho Powers)" '99 *Bao Masters Team *Heidern *Takuma Sakazaki / "EX Takuma (recupera sus fireballs)" '99 - 2001 *Chin Gentsai Women Fighters Team *King *Mai Shiranui *Kasumi Todoh Pretty Girl Team *Li Xiangfei *Hinako Shijo *May Lee Korea Team * Kim Kaphwan * Chang Koehan * Choi Bounge Asian Triple Alliance Team *Jhun Hoon *Lin *Shingo Yabuki Yagami Team * Iori Yagami * Mature * Vice '97 Special Team * Blue Mary * Billy Kane * Ryuji Yamazaki New Faces Team / Orochi Team * Yashiro Nanakase / Orochi Yashiro * Shermie / Orochi Shermie * Chris / Orochi Chris Agents Team * Vanessa * Ramon * Seth Jefes Medios NESTS Team *Kula Diamond *Angel *Foxy Clone Team *Kusanagi *Kyo-1 *Kyo-2 Entradas Singulares *Nameless Jefes Finales Alternos * Krizalid * Zero (Clon) * Zero (Original) * Igniz Jefe Especial * Omega Rugal Jefes Secretos en Endless Mode * Goenitz * Geese Howard / Nightmare Geese Equipos Especiales KOF '02 UM Team *Nameless *K' *Kyo Kusanagi Former Art of Fighting Team *Ryo Sakazaki *Robert Garcia *Takuma Sakazaki Former Psycho Soldiers Team *Athena Asamiya *Sie Kensou *Chin Genstai Former KOF 2002 Women Fighters Team *Mai Shiranui *Yuri Sakazaki *May Lee Fatal Fury's Women Team *Mai Shiranui *Blue Mary *Li Xiangfei Art of Fighting's Women Team *King *Yuri Sakazaki *Kasumi Todoh Justice Team *Kim Kaphwan *May Lee *Athena Asamiya Kids Team *Bao *Chris *Kula Diamond Giants Team *Chang Koehan *Maxima *Goro Daimon Japanese National Sports Team *Hinako Shijo *Goro Daimon *Kasumi Todoh Older Brothers Team *Terry Bogard *Ryo Sakazaki *Billy Kane Sunglasses Team *Clark Still *K' *Choi Bounge Glamorous Team *Mai Shiranui *Shermie *Angel Mature Ladies Team *Mature *Vice *Vanessa Fathers Team *Kim Kaphwan *Takuma Sakazaki *Goro Daimon Hurricane Team *Joe Higashi *Choi Bounge *Goenitz Fatal Fury Villains Team *Billy Kane *Ryuji Yamazaki *Geese Howard Orochi Boss Team *Leopold Goenitz *Omega Rugal *Geese Howard NESTS Boss Team *Cualquier equipo que tenga como integrantes a Krizalid, C-Zero, Zero o Igniz Actualizaciones Principales *Muchos HSDM de los personajes que ya existían en la KOF 2002 fueron cambiados, en los personajes no aparecidos fueron agregados sus movimentos HSDM. *Se le agrego la introduccion especial de Kyo Vs Iori, fue prestada del KOF 99. Siendo que en KOF 2002 solo tiene la victoria en caso que alguno de los dos gane. * Los HSDM y algunos movimientos viejos de los personajes que no aparecieron en el clásico juego se agregaron con mas acción ventajosa como: Benimaru (Ahora con dos esferas de relámpago), Iori con su DM del KOF 99, Joe con el talonazo de KOF 99 y 2001, Leona con el extractor de vida de KOF 99 o Yashiro con los puñetazos de KOF 97 * Varios HSDM antiguos se han convertido a SDM y DM. Como Vice que su HSDM es un DM normal. * Los jefes ahora tienen la capacidad para agachar exceptuando los otros juegos, ya que en los demás era muy difícil atacar al no estar agachados. * A la hora de seleccionar los jefes, estos no tendrían la cualidad de jefe, es decir, no afectarían tanto a la barra de vida tal como lo haría el CPU. *Ahora cuando se juegue a dos jugadores, la musica de fondo esta sin cambiar al momento que un personaje pierda la pelea como paso al KOF 2002. Esaka Team *Kyo tiene el 180 Shiki del KOF 99, pero en este caso lo puedes mantener pulsado y dependiendo como baje mas energia. *El HSDM de Daimon ahora quita menos, ahora da combinaciones similares a la SDM y tiene animaciones chinas. *Benimaru no podra cambiar a un oponente cuando tenga la chispa, también podrá hacer dos chispas al mismo tiempo. New Faces Team *Yashiro tiene la carga de puños de The King of Fighters 97, ademas lo principia mas rapido. *El HSDM de Shermie ahora no cuenta con una chispa y tampoco hace el ataque a la carrera para hacer su rodillazo. Ahora hace las mismas combinaciones de sus dos suplex para finalizarlo con el rodillazo a camara lenta. *El HSDM de Chris ahora te congela y esta vez el HUD y Retrato cambian, en la 2002 conserva su retrato original Orochi Team * El HSDM de Chris, al transformarse si se esta muy cerca el te congela y te puede conectar golpes o empezar algún combo ya como Orochi Chris, esto ocurre también con Chang Koehan. * El Sprite de Orochi Chris, ahora fue remasterizado y semi-arreglado, su HSDM ahora da mas hits que antes. * Orochi Chris viene con un nuevo DM que se parece a la esfera de fuego que tenía en KOF '97. * Yashiro quita menos energia de lo que antes tenia en KOF 2002 en su HSDM, pero tiene la ventaja de que lo ejecuta más rápido * Orochi Shermie tiene el fondo HSDM, ya que en KOF 2002 solo tiene su rayo para sacar el poder. * También se le agregó a Orochi Shermie un golpe especial de modo que puede ejecutar mejores combos. Yagami Team *Iori tiene el Tsumagushi de la KOF 99 como DM y HSDM sólo que ahora como HSDM es más fuerte. *Vice tiene un nuevo HSDM, su anterior se convierte a un DM. *Mature le agregaron sus viejos sprites de KOF '96 en lugar de tirar al oponente lo acerca para seguir ejecutando combos. Korea Team *El HSDM de Kim es mas remasterizado, ahora cuando se da una patada aparecera el fenix que aprecio del RB Fatal Fury 2 * En la versión de KOF 2002, el HSDM de Chang es el mas cauteloso, mientras su adversario quede congelado, el lo finiquita con un planchazo hasta restarle vida. Aparte se podía quitar ese movimiento Ahora en este juego el HSDM se ejecuta más rápido (termina de bailar más pronto), pero esta vez el jugador podrá controlar a Chang mientras el oponente esta congelado solo que ahora se podrá quitar con conectarle un golpe, pudiendo realizar todos los golpes posibles, hasta que el movimiento termine. * A Choi le agregaron su DM de KOF '99 y su HSDM lo modificaron de modo que si golpea una vez el HSDM termina, es imbloqueable el golpe. NESTS Team *Kula tiene el fondo original cuando ejecutas el HSDM. El poder de la cachola es ahora DM. *Foxy tiene nuevos poderes no vistos de KOF 2001 y su SDM de KOF 2001 (Muerte Súbita) es ahora su HSDM. *Angel ahora tendra que hacer caer el oponente para realizar el HSDM, haciéndolo más fácil y práctico. K Team *K' realiza el HSDM de otra forma, y el doblador original tiene otras lineas de dialogo *Maxima tiene otro HSDM, siendo que anteriormente en el KOF 2002 quitaba mucha vida, en cambio fue cambiado a SDM, Aparte su voz es regrabada. Su otro SDM fue modificado de modo que al dar los tres cabezazos al oponente terminaría agarrándolo en el aire para ejecutarlo con un azote en el piso. *Whip tiene otro DM y aparte su HSDM ejecuta más rápido. Agent Team *La corriente de energía de Vanessa es idéntica a Rick Strowd de RB Fatal Fury 2 *Regresa el DM de Seth visto en 2000 Outlaw Team *Mary obtiene un nuevo y mejorado HSDM, ahora su anterior HSDM esta presente en su versión DM de KOF '97. *A Billy se le agrega el ataque con el Sanstezukon de fuego hacia arriba visto desde RB Fatal Fury, como dato curioso este DM sólo aporta 300 puntos, a diferencia del promedio que son 2500 puntos. Fatal Fury Team *Terry regresa con movimientos anteriores. Se le es agregada la interacción con Gesse Howard de KOF '98 Ultimate Match. *Andy no presenta cambios. *Joe le modificaron su DM del 2001 de modo que fuera ascendente y no en linea recta. Se le agregó su DM de KOF '99 el cual era asestar una patada muy fuerte al oponente. Women Fighting Team *A King le dieron un nuevo HSDM el cual es dar 23 hits al oponente en forma de patadas que expulsan energía, tiene bastante alcance. Ahora su anterior HSDM es un DM. *El Derrape de fuego de Mai como SDM es parecido al visto en Real Bout/Fatal Fury *A Kasumi le dieron su nuevo HSDM. Ikari Warriors Team *Ralf posee dos HSDM aparte que posee dos variaciones de los mismos *El HSDM de Clark es cambiado totalmente. Ahora el jugador tendrá que realizar 6 movimientos más para ejecutarlo por completo, así como el HSDM de Athena, el SDM y HSDM de Daimon, etc. Su anterior HSDM que era un variante de Running Pirates fue quitado y el DM se conserva, pero en lugar de golpear una vez golpea tres veces. * Leona puede convertirse a Orochi Leona con su HSDM, al ejecutarlo se convertiría en lo mencionado y si Orochi Leona realiza también su HSDM estará en estado normal, no como en KOF 2002 de que si la transformamos al modo Orochi bajara la mitad de vida por lo que sera mas fácil para que los jugadores reten y nos ganen, ademas si usamos a Orochi Leona todo el tiempo en el 3rd round tendrá su propia imagen de victoria. ** También como dato tenemos que si hace el HSDM de Leona y se mata al rival ella se transforma y el escenario desaparece y se vuelve oscura quedando solo ella como Orochi Leona y el rival. Clone Team * KUSANAGI tiene un nuevo DM y mantiene su HSDM, aunque le bajaron poder poder quitaba mucha vida en KOF 2002 * Kyo-1 tiene un nuevo DM y se le otorga su HSDM el cual es un golpe de fuego que aturde al oponente seguido de 101 Shiki Orochinagi en su estado máximo. El Shiki Orochinagi lo puede ejecutar mucho más rápido que los demás. * Kyo-2 tiene un nuevo DM y se le otorga su HSDM el cual corre hacia tí para después sostenerte mientras carga una enorme energía de fuego y explota sobre el oponente. A pesar de que su DM y SDM sean los de KUSANAGI estos bajan menos vida (muy poca la diferencia) que este. Art of Fighting Team * Ryo tiene intercambiados su HSDM con su SDM con respecto al KOF 2002 clásico (su HSDM pasó a SDM y viceversa) su HSDM (el actual) fue modificado de modo que el dragón este en su puño cuando hace el uppercut final. * Robert tiene su Versión de KOF 2000, su HSDM fue modificado de modo que al igual que Ryo aparezca el tigre rugiendo en el uppercut final. * Yuri tuvo nuevas regrabaciones y un nuevo HSDM que básicamente es parecido al de sus compañeros. Sus movimientos fueron algo modificados de modo que fuera más fácil ejecutar combos. Psycho Soldiers Team * Athena regresa con su psycho shoot de KOF '99, y le modificaron su sprite de interacción con Bao. * Kensou mantiene su versión de KOF '99 sin poderes psíquicos con un nuevo HSDM el cual es lanzarse sobre el oponente y mendiante una carga de energía expulsa lo que le queda de poder psíquico con un golpe al oponente, ahora ya no se podrá cambiar de personaje cuando lance su HSDM, por lo que el conserva ese beneficio. Tambien no podra hacer repetidas veces el HSDM. * Bao es de la versión 2000 siendo "no canónico" ya que la útima versión es la del 2001 pero ya debilitado en poderes Psíquicos, obtiene su nuevo HSDM el cual es una bola psíquica tan potente que te arrastra (como el DM de Orochi en KOF '97) y te acierta 4 hits. Pretty Girls Team *En pasadas versiones el combo de Hinako que daba manotazos era infinito.y en cadena Ya en TOUGEKI esta funcion se corrige olvindando completamente los combos en cadena. *Hinako tiene nuevo HSDM *La voz de May Lee es regrabada *Xiangfei conserva los Sprites que tuvo en KOF 99 *El HSDM de Xiangfei es unico, ahora da un ataque en vertical durante el siguiente plano con dos formas distintas. Jhun Team *Se le agrego a Jhun el HSDM de The King of Fighters Neowave *Shingo tiene un nuevo HSDM en el cual hace el 182 Shiki como Kyo. Su antiguo HSDM volvio a ser DM como en pasadas entregas. *Las animaciones de Lin proceden de KOF 2000 *El SDM donde Lin apuñala al oponente dejando que la barra de vida cambie a morado se convierte en HSDM Master Team *Heidern conserva los Sprites que tuvo en KOF 2001 y llega con dos nuevos HSDMs *Chin tiene nuevo DM al cual toma una cantimplora, algo similar con el pan caliente de Kensou. *La animacion de Takuma en su HSDM se mejora, ahora cuando lo toque se parpadeara. En cambio Takuma en la version con sus esferas de energia cuenta con un HSDM. Geese Howard y Nighmare Geese *El anterior HSDM de Geese pasa a ser SDM y se puede combear mas rapido que en pasadas entregas. Actualmente su nuevo "oculto" dispara rayos en el suelo Goenitz *Se reciclan algunas animaciones que tuvo en KOF 96, ademas su viejo HSDM en SVC Chaos y 2002 "Combo Tornado" pasa ser SDM y cuenta con dos HSDM. Krizalid y C-Zero *Krizalid y C-Zero cuentan con un HSDM. *En pasadas versiones el SDM de Krizalid que conectaba manotazos no tenia su esfera de KOF 99. Ahora para la version TOUGEKI, se la añadieron ademas de que podria conectar mas sus combos *C-Zero cuenta con dos maneras de hacer el Agujero Oscuro tanto DM como SDM, dependiendo cuanto te acercas a Zero. *Se le corrigen Buges a C-Zero desde que se descarto el uso de los Strikers. Zero e Igniz *Igniz y Zero tienen nuevos HSDMs *Al igual que el clon de Zero, este cuenta con dos maneras de hacer la esfera de luz. (DM y SDM) *Todos los ataques de Zero bajan menos que en KOF 2001. *El actor original de Zero cambia. *El SDM de Igniz baja menos y lo principia menos rapido. Ademas ya no te lo hace cuando hagas un ataque especial. Omega Rugal *Tochitmisu Arai repite su papel como Rugal, siendo que en pasada entrega fue doblado por Norio Wakamoto. Ademas cuenta con nuevas voces que en The King of Fighters 98. *El HSDM "Kraiser Phoenix" lo principia mas rapido y ya no se puede evitar. Batallas Especiales Intermisiones *'Angel: '''Finaliza la 4ta Batalla con un Especial *'Foxy: Finaliza la 4ta Batalla con un Movimiento Normal o Especial, si el Especial es de Agarre como el Kototsuki de Kusanagi. *'Kula: '''Finaliza al menos 2 batallas con un Súper Movimiento Especial Máximo. *'Kyo-1: 'Finaliza 3 de 4 Batallas con Súper Movimientos Especiales, si prefieren pueden ser las 4, sólo que no hagan combos los Poderes. *'Kyo-2: 'Finaliza 3 de 4 Batallas con Súper Movimientos Especiales, pero en la 4ta, hagan un combo en el cuál enlacen el poder, sin activar la Barra MAX. *'Kusanagi: 'Finaliza 3 de 4 Batallas con Súper Movimientos Especiales, pero en la 4ta, hagan un Break Cancel con Activar MAX haciendo un combo en el cuál finalicen con un Poder. *'Nameless: 'Finaliza al menos 2 Batallas con un Súper Movimiento Especial Secreto, también conocido como HSDM, MAX2, letal, o NEO MAX. Jefes *'Krizalid: 'Finaliza la 5ta Batalla, sin usar un Poder, sólo usando un Movimiento Normal o Especial. *'Zero (Clon/KOF2000): 'Finaliza la 5ta Batalla con un Poder Normal, sea del modo común o con la Barra MAX activada. *'Zero (Original/KOF2001): 'Finaliza la 5ta Batalla con un Poder MAX, sea del modo común o con una cancelación con Activación de Barra MAX. *'Igniz: '''Finaliza la 5ta Batalla con un HSDM/MAX2/Letal/NEO MAX. Jefe Secreto *Ω-Rugal/Omega Rugal: Derrota al Jefe Final, sean Krizalid, Zero (Clon u Original) o Igniz con un sólo personaje, si derrotan a uno de tu equipo, puedes ejecutar un Poder Normal con tus dos personajes restantes. Desbloquear personajes *'''Krizalid: Combate contra él en Team Play o Single Play, simplemente es necesario vencer al ultimo oponente de la sexta batalla con cualquier golpe o ataque definitivo. *'Zero (Clon):' Combate contra él en Team Play o Single Play, es necesario vencer al ultimo oponente de la sexta batalla con un Desesperation Move *'Zero (Original):' Combate contra él. Debes derrotar al ultimo personaje del equipo restante antes de la batalla final, usando un Super Desesperation Move. *'Igniz': Combate contra él. Debes derrotar al ultimo personaje del equipo restante antes de la batalla final, usando un Hidden Super Desesperation Move. *'Omega Rugal:' Derrota al primer Boss sin tener absolutamente ningún Continue. Puedes tener en tu equipo a todos a excepción de Nameless. *'Goenitz:' Derrotalo en Endless. *'Geese': Derrotalo en Endless. *'EX Kensou (KOF 99):' Derrotalo en Endless. *'EX Robert (KOF'00 Version):' Derrotalo en Endless *'EX Takuma (KOF'01 Version):' Derrotalo en Endless *'''Nightmare Geese: '''Completa el Extra Challenge normalmente. Curiosidades * En este juego además de incluirse los personajes de la saga NESTS, también se incluye a Leopold Goenitz y a Geese Howard, que son de la saga Orochi. * Incluido Goenitz en este juego, solo el jefe final que faltaría sería Orochi, quien solo se podría ver por un lapso corto en el HSDM de Orochi Chris. * Los 4 personajes de la KOF 2002 Clásico (King, Geese, Shingo y Goenitz) aparecen aquí en ese juego, exceptuando a Orochi Iori. * Existen versiones ocultas de algunos personajes como los son Geese, Takuma, Robert y Kensou. Las cuales son Nightmare Geese (Una versión donde los movimientos los hace muy rápidos y similar al de MI R2), EX Takuma (Una versión clásica donde recupera sus fireballs), EX Robert (La versión del 2000) y EX Kensou (Versión de la '99 y 2000, la cual es donde pierde sus poderes psíquicos). Todos cuentan con un diferente HSDM que su versiones normales. * En este juego iba a tener la función de los Strikers, ya que SNK publicó KOF 99, 2000 y 2001, pero se decidió conservar la originalidad del mismo. * La versión para Arcadias probablemente esté disponible para mediados de este año, ya que sólo se dieron exhibiciones de esta versión en Oriente y en China. En México probablemente se estrene en recreativas a mediados del 2011 con los 7 juegos en 1. * El único personaje que utiliza Strikers en este juego es Zero, claro que los Strikers son los mismos de la versión 2001, los cuales son su león mascota Gauglan, Ron y Krizalid. Son más rápidos, pero menos efectivos que antes, Kasumi tiene a Ryuhaku como striker en su HSDM. * Orochi Iori fue el único personaje que había quedado fuera del juego pues únicamente apareció en KOF2002 en la versión PS2, solo aparece su Artwork y su imagen de victoria. * Otro personaje que no apareció en la saga NESTS fue Krizalid con su primer traje aparecido en KOF 99. Tal vez no fue agregado por tener menos habilidad de batalla. * Nameless tiene a Isolde en su HSDM y en Imagen de Victoria, pero no sólo eso, tiene a Kula mutuamente confundida. Artworks En Pantalla JapanTeam KOF 2002 UM.jpg|Legend Esaka Team YagamiTeam KOF 2002 UM.jpg|Yagami Team FatalFuryTeam KOF 2002 UM.jpg|Fatal Fury Team AOF Team KOF 2002 UM.jpg|Art Of Fighting Team OutlawTeam KOF 2002 UM.jpg|97 Special Team AgentTeam KOF 2002 UM.jpg|Agent Team Cloned Team.jpg|Cloned Team IkariTeam KOF 2002 UM.jpg|Ikari Warriors Team TripleAsianTeam KOF 2002 UM.jpg|Assian Triple Alliance Team KoreaTeam KOF 2002 UM.jpg|Korea Team FathersTeam KOF 2002 UM.jpg|Master Team KTeam KOF 2002 UM.jpg|K' Team NESTSTeam KOF 2002 UM.jpg|Agents Nests Team PsychoSoldierTeam KOF 2002 UM.jpg|Psycho Soldiers Team NewFacesTeam KOF 2002 UM.jpg|New Faces Team NewFacesOrochiTeam KOF 2002 UM.jpg|Orochi Team GirlsTeam KOF 2002 UM.jpg|Pretty Girls Team WomenTeam KOF 2002 UM.jpg|Women Team Nameless KOF 2002 UM.jpg|Nameless Krizalid KOF 2002 UM.jpg|Krizalid Zero.gif|Zero Clon Zero(O) KOF 2002 UM.jpg|Zero Igniz KOF 2002 UM.jpg|Igniz Rugal KOF 2002 UM.jpg|Omega Rugal descarga (1).jpg|Geese Howard Nightmare.jpg|Nightmare Geese Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Dream Matches Categoría:Remakes Categoría:Videojuegos para PlayStation 2 Categoría:Juegos de The King of Fighters